


Happy birthday kili

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Family, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Uncle Thorin, Young Fíli, Young Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt choose kili chooses his first weapon. Love feed back you can leave a comment on here or you can contact me on tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/witchesdelite25</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday kili

kili stood in the blazing heat inspecting weapons it was his 40th birthday and he had been looking foward to this day he had been waiting for it all his life it was the day he choose which weapon to specialise in. 

He had heard Fili brag for years at how grown up he was because he had his swords and now it was turn he thought happily.

As an heir of Durin he would be expected to learn how to use all form of defence and weapons, but today was when he picked his weapon, the weapon he would be gifted in.

There was axe after axe of different designs and sizes some where huge designed to be used with both hands while others where one handed and we're designed for a speedy yet effective defence.

There was a range of swords with different ridges on the blades, some where designed to just kill while others where designed to look pretty but effective.

Kili frowned as he examined the weapons a wave of sadness came over him. He didn't like any of the weapons he looked at, he was too skinny for an axe and was so clumsie he would stab himself with a sword.

He sat next to his uncle and let out a frustrated sigh, maybe he should just pick any old weapon he thought bitterly heading towards the smallest axe.

It was then when he spotted it, the most beautiful bow he had seen in his life, it was made of dark yew wood, it was simple in design but to kili it was prefect, he beamed And walked over and picked it up, he felt as if this bow was made for him.

He turned around beaming at his uncle " this is it I've found it this is my weapon" he babbled excitedly.

Thorin's face dropped as he saw what kili had picked, he felt him eye the weapon with disgust, a bow was a weapon for the weak and cowardly not a weapon of an heir of Durin.

" No kili a nephew of mine will not have a bow like an elf" he glared at kili with disgust.

Kili felt the feeling of happiness leave him as his uncle glared at him.

" but I don't like any of the other weapons" he uttered under his breath.

Thorin clenched his jaw and tried to control his anger at his nephew.

" you will be the laughing stock of our people, I will not have you embarrass me or yourself now pick a real weapon" he ordered trying not to look at his nephews hurt face.

Kili looked at his uncle and found himself suddenly feel courage that he did not normally have when it came to his uncle and felt determination feel him up.

" I had chosen a bow and arrow uncle and that is the weapon I want to train in" he stared into his uncle's eyes and tried not to blink too much he knew his uncle would see it as an act of cowardice if he looked away or blinked alot.

" kili that is a weapon of the elfs" he commanded 

" we use a bow to kill animals when hunting do we not so why not against our foes" kili asked innocently.

Kili had never argued back to thorin before and he was secretly impressed. He felt his self soften as he looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

Thorin always knew kili was an unusually dwarf, he had never liked the normal dwarven things he didn't care about gold or Jewels, he was happiest most running through woods and being outdoors.

He felt his anger had died completely at the look of determination in his young nephews face. 

He let out a sigh as he knew he had lost " if you are sure kili a bow is not a traditional dwarven weapon as you know , not everyone will be kind about your choice of weapon kili, if you are sure the bow and arrow is what you want then you may but I have warned you do not come crying to me when others mock you" he warned him.

Kili could not help a victorious grin spread across his face.

"I am uncle thorin and I promise I will practice real hard " he said beaming at his uncle.

Thorin tried to keep his face stern but could not help giving the young dwarf a little smile " make sure that you do kili I mean it" he warned sternly but his face gave away that he wasn't angry any more. 

" I can't wait to show fili I'm go to go and show him now" he babbled bouncing on the balls of feet in excitement.

Kili hurriedly grabbed the bow and arrows and ran down the road smiling looking for his older brother. He held the bow above his head as if it was a prized gem.

The other dwarfs stared as kili ran past with the bow proudly in his hands. He didn't notice the jeers and smirks of the other dwarfs as he ran into the little old barn where he knew his brother and his friends spent there free time.

" fili I did it I choose my weapon" he said excited holding his weapon out to show his brother 

The blonde turned to look at his younger brother smiling then took in the bow.

" a bow?? Really you had your choice of any weapon and you choose a bow!" He exclaimed flushing red with embrassment at his younger brother held his bow out.

The other dwarfs started sniggering.

" elfspawn" one of fili's friends jeered and the others started cackled with laughter. " go home elfling" fili smirked looking at his little brother who flinch at the insult. 

Kili blinked back tears and ran out of the barn, he ran through the town all the way home. 

He ran straight pass his mother and ran into the bedroom he shared with his brother, he chucked the bow across the room and jumped on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. 

He allowed his tears to run free from his eyes. He could take the other dwarfs mocking but not his brother who he looked up to his brother and his rejection of his chosen skill hurt more. 

After a few minutes he heard the door Creek open. 

" go away mother" he growled knowing it was only a matter of time before she came to comfort him. 

He heard a male clear his throat and heard the bed as it groan as someone sat on the bed. 

"Kili" a voice that recognised as his uncle's said softly. 

" go away" Kili cried into his pillow. 

" what happened little one" thorin asked putting his hand on his nephews shoulder. And rubbing his back. 

"You were right" he told his uncle looking up to face him 

" They made fun of me and fili he.. he called me elfling" he sobbed as his uncle pulled him into his Shoulder. 

Thorin felt anger fill up his body he could feel the veins on his neck begin to throb and jaw clench, at the thought of his blonde nephew saying this to his baby brother. 

" I was wrong to act like that kili if you Want to use a bow you have every right to use a bow" he told his young nephew he had felt horrible ever since his nephew had left earlier in the day and had intended to apologise as soon as he had the chance. 

"I've broken my bow he sobbed when he looked over to the corner and saw a part of his bow had broken on impact with the wall, he began to sob harder as he looked at his beautiful broken bow that he had been so proud of before. 

" don't worry I promise you I can fix it little prince" he reassured him. 

" your not ashamed to have an archer in the family" he asked feeling himself to begin to calm. 

" id be honoured kili did you know your uncle frerin was an archer too? He asked and let out a chuckle at the astounded look on the young brunettes face. 

"He..he was then why we're you so angry" He asked wiping his eyes with his tunic. 

Thorin leg out a huge sigh " frerin went through years of teasing because of his talent for archery too and I saw the years of hurt and pain because of it I guess I didn't want you to go through that pain" he confessed. 

" So your not angry" he asked looking hopeful. 

" not at you no" he smiled wrapping his arms around kili. 

After they embraced he stood up from the bed picked up the bow and gave kili one last smile before leaving the room. 

He dropped the bow into his study then left the house walking through the town with one purpose to find his blonde nephew he knew exactly where to find him and thundered into the barn startling the young dwarfs in side. 

" uncle I.. I" but he didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying thorin grabbed his ear and twisted tight. 

" you home now" he ordered and kept a tight grip on his nephews ear as they left the barn. 

" uncle your hurting me" he moaned as they started walking through the town with thorin still clutching a tight hold on the blondes ear. 

" good " he replied however loosen his grip on the blondes ear. 

" I'm sorry I never should of said those things to kili" he uttered trying hard not to cry. 

" It's not me you to apologise too it's your little brother who you should be saying sorry too" he thundered. 

The approached there house and thorin finally let go off his ear which was now bright red. 

" you will go and apologise to your brother then join me in my office do you understand fili" he asked sternly. 

Fili flinched at this order he knew what awaited him in thorin's study " yes uncle thorin" he answered and walked into his room. 

Kili was sat on his bed reading an old book he could tell he had been crying As his eyes were red raw. 

" kili can we talk" he asked. 

Kili shrugged his shoulders and he took that as a yes. 

" I'm sorry for calling you elfling" He apologised putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

He had felt bad anyway with out his uncle embarrassing him in front of his friends. 

The second he had seen the sad look on his brothers face earlier he had instantly so excited he knew how badly kili had wanted the day he got to chose his weapon. 

" come on kili I really am sorry, your not an elfling, I was just being mean and to look good in front of the other dwarfs" he admitted lowering his head in shame. 

" its ok I forgive you fee" kili said eventually wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

" thank you" he smiled at his little brother kili had always been to easily to forgive others it was in his nature. 

The blonde sighed and got off the bed and reluctantly began to walk towards the door. 

" fili where are you going" he asked seeing the uneasy look on fili's face. 

" thorin wants to have words with me in his office " he told kili and began to feel the nerves he always got before being put over his uncle's knee which he knew was he fate that awaited him. 

"I can talk to uncle if you like" kili offered and smiled at his big brother. 

" its ok little brother, I deserve it" he admitted and let out a huge breath and left the room. 

Half an hour later he returned with red puffy eyes and was walking slow he let out a hiss as he sat on his bed. 

" uncle wants to see you" he sniffed. 

Kili gave fili a quick hug then made his way to his uncle's office and gave a gentle tap on the door. 

" enter" his uncle's booming voice called. 

Kili nervously pushed open the door and was greeted by a huge smile from thorin " kili come sit here " he ordered tapping the bench beside him. 

He walked over to the bench and sat beside him. 

Thorin pulled out a bow from under the sofa and handed it to kili. 

" happy birthday little one" he said with a large smile on his face.


End file.
